The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a brim-integrated type cap that is capable of making a piece of raw cloth for the cap on which a crown, a brim and a head fitting part are formed integrally with each other. A series of sewing processes otherwise needed for connecting the crown of the cap and the brim thereof and for connecting a sweat absorbing part on the inside of the crown can be advantageously avoided. This enables the production cost of the cap to be reduced.
Generally, headgear is worn on the head of a human to protect his or her hair from strong light or heat, or for the purpose of decoration. Headgear has been developed in various kinds and shapes, and also made of a variety of materials, such as, for example, paper, silk, synthetic resin, etc.
In case of a cap with a brim at the front, the cap includes a crown that forms a body of the cap, the brim that is sewn to the crown for veiling sunlight, and a sweat absorbing part sewn within the inside of the crown, such that it comes in contact with the periphery of the head (including the forehead) when a user wears the cap, thereby functioning to absorb the sweat coming through his or her skin.
In manufacturing such a cap, typically, the crown is cut into four or six parts and the top ends of the four or six parts gather, such that the crown takes a generally round shape like the head, without any laying of the cut parts on each other. The respective cut parts are then sewn together. The brim formed at the front of the cap is manufactured in such a manner that a brim pad is inserted into a piece of cloth that is of a generally semicircular or crescent shape. The front part of the crown and the brim of the cap are then sewn. The band type sweat absorbing part that absorbs the sweat coming through the forehead is disposed and then sewn on the inside surface of an edge of the lower portion of the crown, i.e., the portion with which the periphery of the head comes in contact, thereby completing a desired cap.
As mentioned above, the processes of sewing at least the crown itself and the brim itself, as well as sewing the brim with the crown, are necessary. This causes the production cost of a cap to be relatively high, and also renders the number of caps manufactured per hour undesirably decreased.
To solve the above-described problems, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a brim-integrated type cap in which a cap is made of a piece of raw cloth such that a crown, a brim and a head fitting part of the cap are formed integrally with each other.
To accomplish this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a brim-integrated type cap, which includes the steps of: forming one side of a head fitting part in a one-to-one knitting pattern, while forming a brim on the center thereof in a plain knitting pattern, the brim formed by using a select knitting manner where it is decreased in width and increased at the time of reaching a predetermined width and also knitted by connecting both peripheries thereof such that it is in the shape of a general pocket; forming a folding part in a front or back knitting manner such that the other side of the head fitting part knitted in abutment with the one side thereof is easily folded; and forming the root part of the brim, while the other side of the head fitting part is being formed in a one-to-one knitting pattern.
Preferably, the crown of the cap is knitted after the completion of the head fitting part, or knitted before the formation of the brim of the cap.
Preferably, the method further includes the steps of inserting a fixing yarn into the brim of the cap at the time of knitting, and placing the cap with the knitted brim thereon into a mold, whereby the cap is fixed and is kept in the original shape of the brim without the insertion of a brim pad.
Since the head fitting part comes in direct contact with the periphery of the head, preferably, the head fitting part is knitted along with a cotton or natural yarn such that the head fitting part effectively absorbs the sweat coming to the face of a user.
The brim or the head fitting part is knitted along with a rubber yarn having flexibility such that the cap is applied in a variety of sizes.
The cap according to the present invention is manufactured with a piece of raw cloth for the cap where the brim and the crown are formed integrally with each other, such that the production cost thereof can be considerably reduced.